Meet Riley, Daughter of Brianna Seville and who?
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: Riley needs her father. but when she finds out who he really is... shes upset... and something life changing or life ending will approach her...its sorta scary and sad so dont read if ur a sensitive
1. Tears for the first time

Meet Riley, daughter of Brianna Seville and who?

**AN: Can I still call u Auniqua?**

**Big shout out to you for getting an account! I look forward to reading your stories in the future!**

**I know this was going to come out on the 30****th****, but I couldn't wait ANY longer! So I really hope you enjoy and don't forget: its not too late to submit characters!**

Chapter One

_Brianna's daughter laid in her lap, her green eyes shot open. "Stupid idiot. He left me alone with Riley. I can only handle so much…" Brianna muttered._

"_my father is in the hospital… he's so sick…. I don't have anyone to watch Riley except for all family and their all visiting my father…"_

5 years later…Rileys POV

I stood in front of my grandfathers grave. I hadn't exactly met him but for some reason I felt this strange connection…. My grandmother had told me so much about him….

Alright so on to the bad parts about me… I have no liking to the colors my aunt, mom, or grandmother like. Pink and lavender. Those colors are so yesterday… Black, dark, dark purple and blue are the best!

I'm sort of the major-rebel, anti-social-with girls kind of girl. I only get along with tomboys or real boys, for some reason… like for example, my friends Kate and Roxy. Roxy… she has long bangs, which basically means her dark brown hair covers her left green eye a lot and she wears a spiky ponytail… Kate? Roxy's twin sister. Shes 3 minutes older. Her hair color is sort of a hazel… and she has her bangs short, so you can actually see that her eyes are grayish blue she has a French braid… my bangs are sidebangs so my silverish hair with black streaks (see what I mean? Rebel!) show only my left gray eye. My hair is long and is sort of uneven at the bottom… So at school we're typically the ones who get detention a lot.

I love my family. But my favorite members are probably my uncles Alex and Sam. I guess that's because I don't know who my father is. I hear my mom complaining a lot about "him" and saying stuff like- "WHY!" that's when I freak out and Aunt Andrea or Uncle Fred and George but mostly Aunt Alexis, my moms twin sister drags me away from her. We get visits from some man named James Peterson or something like that, but my mom's sweet around him, but he seems really sympathetic around her when I'm near… so just dropping some hints… if there are any. Everyone seems to know James pretty well, but I don't know what to think about him… could he know my father? Could he BE my father?

"MOM!" Heh, 6th grader with spunk.

This time, no holding back.

"Mom, I really want to know who this James person is." James looked sort of confused.

"I'm your mom and aunts friend. My names James, but please, call me Jay."

"Jay, you tried that already, when we first met, remember?" my mom said with slight stress in her voice.

"Jay doesn't know who your father is…." Aunt Alexis said to me. "None of us do, except for her, and she won't tell us.  
>"MOM! Whats wrong with you? Your too scared that you don't want anyone to know who my father is? MY father! I don't even know who he is! I don't think you know who I am! I'm a sixth grader! Your too scared to tell your OWN DAUGHTER WHO HER FREAKIN FATHER IS! YOU'RE A FREAK! I BET YOU KNOW, JAY! I BET YOU ARE! ITS YOU! YOUR SUGARCOATING IT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!<p>

I ran outside of the house. My mom tried to grab me but I kicked her leg.

I reached my grandmothers tree and started feeling tears. Wow… for the first time… I held them back.

"Everybody tells me that  
>It's so hard to make it<br>It's so hard to break in  
>There's no way to fake it<br>Everybody tells me that it's wrong what i'm feeling  
>I shouldn't believe in<br>The dreams that I'm dreaming

I hear it everyday  
>I hear it all the time<br>I'm never gonna amount to much  
>But they're never gonna change my mind<br>Oh!

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

How many inches in a mile  
>What it takes to make you smile<br>Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Tell me, tell me something I don't know<p>

Everybody tells me  
>I don't know what I'm doing<br>This life I'm pursuing  
>The odds I'll be losing<br>Everybody tells me that  
>It's one in a million<br>More like one in billion or  
>one in a zillion<p>

I hear it everyday  
>I hear it all the time<br>I'm never gonna amount to much  
>But they're never gonna change my mind, oh<p>

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

How many inches in a mile  
>What it takes to make you smile<br>Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

So here's the track  
>Like Catrina makes a<br>wish Medina  
>Make em say 'I'm ready'<p>

Are you ready for it  
>Yeah I'm ready for it<br>Really ready for it?  
>Yeah I'm ready for it<br>Let's get ready for it

I'm on my way  
>I know I'm gonna get there someday<br>It doesn't help when you say  
>It won't be easy<p>

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

How many inches in a mile What it takes to make you smile  
>Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby<p>

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<br>Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know<p>

How many inches in a mile  
>What it takes to make you smile<br>Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
>Something I don't know, something I don't know…"<p>

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I looked up and my grandmother stared down at me in shock.  
>"Riley! Come in!"<p>

I ran up there and hugged her.

"Tears? And you ran all the way here?" 

"yes…" I wiped a tear from my cheek. "Mom wont tell me who my dad is… she treats me like I'm worthless…. I want to live at a home where I'm wanted…"

"I want my old life back?" Grammie Brittany said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's a song your mother wrote, when she was about your age." Grammie smiled at me. "Look, even though your not the way your mother wanted you to be exactly-" I crossed my arms… "doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. We all love you. I'm sure even Alvin-" she teared up- wo-would love you t-too…

And she started telling me more about Grandpa Alvin…

**1****st**** chapter out! By the way, I act nothing like Riley In real Life but I thought it would be fun to write about the opposite of myself. I'm more like Brianna but its fun to work on both of these characters!**

**Thank you to everyone who will review **


	2. The Voice

Chapter 2

**AN: ChipmunksRule, thank you sooo much for reviewing. Eminem1995, our former Auniqua, thank you, also. **

**Who owns who?**

**I own~ Brianna, Jay and Riley**

**The twins own~ Fred and George**

**ChipmunksRule owns~ Alex, Sam, Matthias and Katie**

**Eminem1995 owns~ Auniqua, Kate and Roxy**

**And whoever owns Alexis owns Alexis :P I forgot her entirely. That's what u get when u don't review!**

**And the creators of Alvin and the chipmunks own~ Alvin, simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.**

I heard a thin voice that I swear I could've recognized…

"_Brianna, is that you?"_

"huh? Who is this? Where are you?"

"_Behind you…wait, Brianna has a daughter now, silly me. Who are you?"_

"first off, who are you?"  
><em>"Alvin. I died but I remain a ghost.<em>

"no… you're my grandfather! I'm Riley!

"_What has your mother raised? I like it!"_

"Ok?"

"_Listen, Riley, by the time our journey is completed your mother will join me. As well as your grandmother."_

"they're going to die?"

"_Sadly yes. Notice your mother is ill?"_

"yea, but its probably just stress."

"_WRONG!" its cancer."_

"NO!" I don't want her to die!"

"_Wont you have your father there to comfort you?"_

"I don't know who my father is!"  
><em>"Shame. I cant tell you then. Only your mother can. Even though, I do know his name. good thing is, I was lying about your mothers death. It is just stress." <em>

_-sweatdrop- _

"You know, grandpa, your really annoying."

"Huh?" Uncle Fred was walking by at the same time I said that, and worst of all, I was facing him…

"Oh, uncle I was just seeing illusions of grandpa…."

Which couldn't be wrong, after all, I was talking to a ghost…."Ok," Fred said with a worried look on his face.

"_That was a close one," Alvin said."If he had seen me, then he would become a ghost."_

"Then why aren't I a ghost?"

"_Because I came to you. You didn't come to me. I am your guardian angel."_

"That makes sense, you died almost right after I was born,"

"_Same week, actually."_

"I think I should go back home and apologize…"

"_Yes. And I must go now. I will be back if you need anymore guidance, but you don't look for me, I'll find you."_

And with that he floated up into the clouds.

When I walked inside my mom looked up. "Riley, I want you to tell me what that was all about."

"Fine!" and I opened my mouth.

"My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<p>

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<p>

"there's nothin wrong with lovin who you are"  
>She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"<p>

"so hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<p>

I'm beautiful in my way  
>'cause god makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born-  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way

Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
>Don't be a drag - just be a queen<br>Don't be a drag - just be a queen  
>Don't be!<p>

Give yourself prudence  
>And love your friends<br>Subway kid, rejoice your truth

In the religion of the insecure  
>I must be myself, respect my youth<p>

A different lover is not a sin  
>Believe capital h-i-m (hey hey hey)<br>I love my life I love this record and  
>Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith)<p>

I'm beautiful in my way  
>'cause god makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Ooo there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born-  
>I'm on the right track baby<br>I was born this way

Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen<br>You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
>You're lebanese, you're orient<br>Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased<br>Rejoice and love yourself today  
>'cause baby you were born this way<p>

No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
>Lesbian, transgendered life<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to survive<br>No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born to be brave<p>

I'm beautiful in my way  
>'cause god makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<p>

Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way<p>

I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<p>

I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!"<p>

"I see," Mom said. "But I still don't understand. When did you become such a good singer?"

"I'm not telling until I get at least a hint of who my father is."

"Fine. Its not Jay; happy?'

"NO! I already know its not him!"

"Ok, ok, its not him, but its his brother."

Everyone gasped.

"You all know him?" I asked.

"Sort of…" Aunt Alexis said.

"Mom, can Matthias, Kate and Roxy come over?"

"As long as Katie can come over too."

"She cant she has soccer tryouts."

"OK, or are you just making this up so you don't have to hang out with her? I know you two don't get along well…."

"Mom, im a tomboy, what do you expect. And no, im not making it up. She actually has tryouts."

"Ok…" Mom said.

**AN: OMG IM SOOO SORRY! The update took forever! Reason being, I started a new wizard101 fanfic. And ive been working on that for ages! The story came out early, though so I guess its ok. Please tell me what you think of The Voice… heheh sound familiar? :P**


	3. Coma

Chapter 3

**AN: ok ill try to update these stories as quickly as possible**. **Thank you to Eminem1995,Dragon132,(great to hear from ya again ) and ChipmunksRule for reviewing. LITTLE ME IS BACK FROM WRITERS BLOCK :D and yes, it was his brother. Shocking, eh? Oh and if you cant handle bad words, please don't read. But im 11, so, yeah. Just if you don't know anything bad, don't read. Cuz I don't want to scar you. I can just PM you the censored version. Thanks!**

"MOM! THEY'RE HERE!"

"Let them in, Riley…"

"Hey guys!"

"Sup Riles!" Matt said.

"Matt, I go by Riley now,"

"Soo…Kate said."

"Oh right, come on in."

"Thanks," Roxy told me.

"ah… so whos excited for the party?" Matt asked.

"ME!" everyone else said.

"Yeah, it's a party full of Parry Gripp" I said excitedly.

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom" Kate laughed.

"This is the best burrito ive ever eaten, yum yum yum." Roxy sang.

"hamster, on the piano, eating popcorn on the piano," I said.

"_Riley! I need to talk to you. Get out of that room!"_

"Umm… I have to go to the bathroom… be right back."

I slammed the door shut behind me.

"_thank the lord." _Alvin said.

"Grandpa, what is it?"

"_I know who your father is!"  
><em>"well get to it!"

Just then, mom walked in. "Oh! Sorry Riley! You-"

She turned into a ghost..!

"MOM!"

"Huh?" everyone else ran in- they became ghosts!

~I woke up. "Oh, it was only a dream. Thank goodness. But… wait…. I don't… was the whole Jay's brother thing real? MOM!"

"OH! Riley your awake, thank god."

"What happened?"

"You passed out right after you sang "Born This Way"

"Oh…." I said. Should I tell her? "Mom?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"I-I know who my dad is…"

She gasped. "how?"

"I dreamt it. Its Jay's brother."

"I never wanted you to know…."

"WHY NOT? YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO KNOW WHO MY OWN FATHER IS?"

"RILEY, I DIDN'T! OK? AND THERES A REASON FOR IT!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?"

"HES A RAPIST! OK?"

"oh….mom.. I didn't know…. im sorry."

"Its ok, Riley. I just didn't mean to have you. I love you and all, but I didn't mean to have you."

"Oh…excuse me…."

I climbed out on the fire escape.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back<br>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<p>

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<p>

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<p>

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear but they turn out the light<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it will be too late<p>

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<p>

A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<p>

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel.." <p>

By the time Mom had left the room, id finished. All of a sudden, I saw an adult chipmunk with green eyes. MY green eyes. Jays green eyes. And he… looked….just….like….jay but the hair color was different! OH MY GOD!

I ran but not fast enough. He jumped up on the fire escape and grabbed my paw. He knocked me out but I could hear everything…. Could I be… in… coma? NO! I couldn't talk or tell anybody what happened… he laughed and left. He thought he killed me… so he said: "Tell your mommy Connor did this to you!"

Connor… my fathers name was connor…

I heard footsteps come outside. Mom….

"OH MY GOD! ALEXIS! ALEX! SAM! ANYONE?"

Multiple footsteps ran towards her voice.

"RILEY! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"well, shes right under the fire escape… she mustve fallen off…" Alex said.

"WHO CARES? LETS GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Geez, coma really stinks.

"I hope shes ok…." Mom sobbed.

I wish I could tell her…. That I was ok…then grandpa gave me an idea. I remember one of his stories. That I could take the soul out of my body, like he did. Creepy, but efficient. Ok, it took a lot of practice. And as long as I came to them, theyd be ok. But I couldn't do it. Not today. I had to practice it. But soon, I would tell them everything. I would. I would tell them that connor did it. Just like he told me to.

**AN: YEP, RILEYS DAD PUT HER IN COMA. I actually had this idea for Brianna, but it didn't fit. That would've been too much drama in one story :P hope u like it :D oh and riley found out who her father was via dream. But this chapter, she was awake, except for the beginning. Hopefully, this is a good explanation. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Game Over

Chapter 4

**AN: hey ppl! I know, dis is a fast update, but don't worry. I have the rest of the story all planned. This chapter is soo touching Oh, and, the theme song for this story is Concrete angel. **

**This is going to be the saddest chapter. Thanks to Eminem1995, Dragon132, and ChipmunksRule for reviewing -3 I really appreciate it **

Ok…. I could hear a bunch of unfamiliar voices, and they were all like, "Please leave the room so we can investigate" so I think im at the hospital. The only person I could see was grandpa Alvin who was conveniently in my mind. And he can basically read my mind during this time, so he just heard everything I just told you. wait, how can I talk to people on a website while im in coma? Oh, I guess your mind readers? Pretty neat, so I can communicate with you all **(Haha…) **

The doctor I could tell was taking tests on me, because I heard an annoying beeping sound.

"Well, Riley, you're in coma. And I know you can hear me. I'll let your family come in, in a few minutes. "

Im soo nervous…

"_Don't be, Riley. You can get through this. Im gonna help you master ghost form so you can tell your family everything."_

Why cant you, grandpa?

"_I'm your guardian angel. I cant go to them, remember? I hope you can live through this."_

Why do you say you HOPE? Im not going to die from this, am I?

"_Im not guaranteeing your survival, Riley. But if you die, you can come down once and a while to see everyone."_

I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

"_Im sorry…."_

NO! there must be another way…."

"_He dropped you pretty hard."_

You don't have any positivity in this.

"_Im the all famous Alvin, what do you expect?"_

?

"_Oh, you don't know, do you?"_

Of course I know, grandma told me all bout ya!"

"_She did, did she?"_

Uh-huh. I think someones coming.

"RILEY! THANK GOODNESS YOUR OK!" I heard mom yell. "ok, yes, I know your in coma but you can hear me, right?" she waited a little. "Oh right, in coma you cant talk... But everyone loves you, Riley. And we all miss you. I wish you could tell me who did this to you."

"_I think you need to tell her now."_

But how?

"_Think this "Ghost form" as hard as you can!"  
><em>

Ok…..

Ghost form ghost form….

I flew out of my body. I could see everything even my awestruck mother.

"MOM!"

"Riley… how did you….?"

"It's a long story. But I know who did this to me."

"WHO?"

"Connor, Connor Peterson."

She freaked out. "I TOLD YOU! are.. you… still..alive?"

"For now. Im not sure I'll live through it all."

"Please stay with us as long as you can…. We love you."

"I have to go back into my body now. I love you mom, and please talk to me when I go back."

"I will…I love you riley…"

I went back…I could tell I probably wouldn't see her again….

"You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<br>You know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<p>

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
>Before the doors close<br>And it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

La da da da  
>La da da da<br>La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<p>

There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…" Mom sang.

I missed her. I really missed her. I started crying in my mind.

"_Its okay, Riley. You'll have a home with us."_

Am I dead?

"_you have about 5 minutes…"_

I cried.

Just then the doctor came in. he sounded so upset. "Riley, you only have a few minutes to live…."

My family walked in. they started crying…. "Riley… please, stay with us…."

But in about 3 minutes, I couldn't anymore. I left my body one last time… everyone started crying louder. The doctor had told them that I was dead. I looked at myself and sighed. I wouldn't graduate, I wouldn't age, I wouldn't do anything… I wouldn't get married and I wouldn't have kids of my own… I waved. Everyone gasped. They had saw me.

I cried. "I love you all…. don't forget me…." And I flew upwards.

Grandpa was up there waiting for me. He looked so sympathetic. I ran into his arms. Then I looked around and saw some familiar faces…. JAY? Oh my gosh jay was dead!

"Jay? What happened to you?"

"My brother, your father, killed me."

"How did you know it was him?" i asked.

"Because he told me right before I died. Im so sorry…"  
>"Its ok… he killed me too." I hugged him. "I miss my family…"<p>

"they'll be up here soon…" Grandpa Alvin joined the hug.

**AN: omg im so sad now! Riley is officially, um… dead the book will still go on, and there will be another of her stories out… Called Riley Seville in Heaven YES, THE FOLLOWING PPL HAVE DIED:**

**ALVIN**

**RILEY**

**JAY **

**I love these characters, so don't think ive killed them on purpose. Thanks for your great reviews! **

**PeAcE, lOvE, aNd HaPpInEsS,**

**sEcReTiSmInE4eVeR**

**-3**


	5. I CANT belive my eyes!

Chapter 5

**Heyyy guys Im so sorry for the slow update I have been at school (6****TH**** GRADE ITS SOO FLIPPIN HARD ENJOY ELEMENTARY WHILE YOU HAVE IT!) and I also have some new stories, which Eminem1995 certainly knows about so thanks to you for reading my other stories and for understanding and NOT asking when Ill update. **

**For those who are wondering, I actually have a life. IM A SIXTH GRADER! And even when im out of college I wont be on this 24/7 (I still will be!)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed 3**

I floated around and looked at my clothes. My dark purple skirt and blue shirt had been replaced with a long white dress. I still had my purple headband, but I felt above it and realized a ring was on my head. A warm ring… a halo? But I looked around and no one else had one on….

"The halo only goes to those with positive intentions." Alvin told me.

"Wait… Positive? From her?" Jay said. I glared at him.

"I guess I always DO try to be positive. But no one understands me." I muttered.

Alvin hugged me. "Do you want to go back?"

"Yeah, but that's impossible isn't it?"

"Actually, it isnt. But youll be reborn, to different parents, and in 5 or 6 years you can tell her who you are. Or earlier. And I know all the parents, theyd just watch you until you got old enough to talk to your mother and tell her everything."

"I guess…would I be aware of everything from my past life?"

"Yes, Riley. But your name cant be Riley when your born for security reasons. Your dad can come back to look for you. Now lets see… the name options seem to vary. The Wilsons are expecting a girl… so no. The Mackles are available. Theyre chipmunks that are expecting a girl, but don't plan to keep her for a long period of time. So that makes you able to go back to your mother. Your name will be Allie. Do you want that?"

"Allie Mackle. Wow. I guess. But what about Jay? Mom would love to see him again!"

"Riles, people over 20 cant go back." A voice called.

I turned around. She had brown eyes, blonde hair, and a big smile. I lost my breath.

My mother had died.

**Ok I know its short and dramatic and stuff but at least its out! I at least tried! **

**Now Riley can stay Riley and she can be with her mommy again :D ok… sooo BYYYE**

**I gonna start next chappie NOW :D **

******SPOILER ALERT*******

Alexis is added in more….

And OAR is comin to my story ok…. BYEEEE


	6. Things will never be the same

Chapter 6

**ALL RIGHT.**

**LIFE IS HARD NOW, SO IM GONNA ****TRY**** TO GET A CHAPTER OUT ONCE A WEEK OR EVERY OTHER WEEK, K? **

ALEXIS'S POV:

I lay sprawled across my unmade bed. The sky didn't look the same to me. Sure, it has a pretty, blue happy color, but behind it, theres black. All black, no peace.

I would know this… my niece and sister are dead. My father… he's been dead for a while now, so I can get over it. But a 12 year old little chipmunk… no. I just cant. She didn't get enough time.

My mother said she would go to them soon… And I know what that means.

I decided a song was NEEDED in this case…

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time"<p>

Fred and George walked into the room, slowly. Their childhood best friend and cousin… was dead. They couldn't handle it. They knew I was singing about her.

"And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song"<p>

Fred and George joined in.

"Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls."

RILEY POV: (THE NEXT DAY)

"Mom, I miss singing." I told my new-to-heaven mother.

"Well, my funeral should be today, maybe they'll put a stereo on my chest."

Sure enough, about an hour later a stereo was planted in my mothers hand.

"That means I can sing again too!" Alvin said. "I haven't had much to listen to, except for Riles." I glared at him.

"ANYWAYS…" Mom said clearing her throat. "Lets see whats on 107.3?"

"NO… 104.3" I complained.

"Ok… fine, fine…."

*Turns stereo on*

_So you take the left I'll take the right, you lock the gates I hear the quire yeah oh oh oh I don't want to go to heaven if I cant get in…_

"WELL THEN… that was perfect timing…" I laughed. "OAR is the new OneRepublic!" **(They still both rock! 8D)**

"So you know this song, sweetie?" Mom questioned.

"Sure do!"

"Well don't keep us waiting I want to hear you sing!" Alvin said.

"No… I cant. I just cant!" I ran off bursting into tears.

BRIANNA'S POV:

"Whats up with her?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, Bria…I'll go find out."

"No. I'm her mother, I should be the one."

"Fair enough." Dad said.

It wasn't long until I found Riley crying to death. Surprisingly, Jay was right there next to her, trying to calm her down. Jay and I exchanged glances and I received flashbacks of my past… all winding down to the beginning. Jay leaped up and pulled me over.

"Riley just doesn't believe she's dead yet. She wants to go back."

"Wait… she wants to leave us behind? All of us?"

"She wants to be reborn, which all of us will be. But she wants to be reborn now."

"But I'll never see her again! Never! We will all be in heaven at different times! And we wont even remember her when we go down again!"

"Its what she wants. She's going down, but not until after your dad and I do."

"Which is now," My father says walking up to me and giving me a hug. Riley jumped up.

"WHAT? NO!" she gripped on hard to him and I gripped harder. Dad's gray hair started to vanish, and turned to a lighter blonde. His eyes turned into a pale green, and it grew longer, only to shorten as he shrunk shorter and shorter, until he was a bundled baby ready to go down. He still recognized us and gave us one last smile, as he fell through the clouds.

And that's the last I saw of my father.


	7. Another rebirth, New identities

Chapter 7

**AN: HEYYY ALL! LOOK ABOVE! ITS CHAPTER 7! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? THE USUAL CHAPTER AMOUNT IS NINE! THEN ON TO A NEW STORY (BEEN RENAMED) TO "A changed Identity"!**

**YES ITTL HAVE RILEY IN IT…. BUT SHE ISNT RILEY. YOU KNOW WHATS I MEAN? 8D**

Riley's POV:

I had never thought grandpa would leave. My mothers face was tearstained and she was tearing at her now messy hair. They didn't think to send us a brush, did they?

Jay was now the king of heaven **(lol, OAR has an album called King, and number 4 or 5 is Heaven XD)**

Jay glanced at my mother. She winked. What had they planned? What were they about to do?

"AND A ONE TWO ONE TWO THREE FOUR!

I'm underneath it all tonight  
>out my window there's a million lights<br>a thousand hearts feeling just like me  
>man, it feels like heaven out here in the street<p>

I know i got a lot to learn  
>breaking bottles only left me hurt<br>played with fire till i burned myself  
>don't you know that love'll bring us somewhere else<p>

so you take the left, I'll take the right  
>under arrest, we're under fire<br>oh, oh, oh, oh  
>i don't wanna go to heaven if i can't get in<br>you take the low, I'll take the high  
>you lock the gate, i hear the choir<br>everybody got a problem with the way i live  
>i don't wanna go to heaven if i can't get in<p>

maybe i should take my time  
>and build this life by my own design<br>with no direction and it's in between  
>everything i love, and everything i need<p>

so bring it back  
>all i want is understanding<br>to live my life the way that i planned it  
>wouldn't change a thing<br>man, it feels like heaven underneath my feet

so you take the left, I'll take the right  
>under arrest, we're under fire<br>oh, oh, oh, oh  
>i don't wanna go to heaven if i can't get in<br>you take the low, I'll take the high  
>you lock the gate, i hear the choir<br>everybody got a problem with the way i live  
>i don't wanna go to heaven if i can't get in<p>

so raise em up, raise em up  
>all i ever wanted was a shot at your love<br>i know and i believe  
>everything we got is everything we need<br>love'll get you higher  
>it set my heart on fire<br>i know it's what you see  
>don't wanna go to heaven if they don't want me<p>

cause I'm no criminal  
>I'm not your enemy<br>all i have is life  
>and i don't wanna go to heaven if i can't get in<p>

so you take the left, I'll take the right  
>under arrest, we're under fire<br>oh, oh, oh, oh  
>i don't wanna go to heaven if i can't get in<br>you take the low, I'll take the high  
>you lock the gate, i hear the choir<br>everybody got a problem with the way i live  
>i don't wanna go to heaven if i can't get in<p>

raise em up, raise em up  
>everything you wanted is inside your cup<br>drink up  
>love will get you higher<p>

oh, I'm not your enemy  
>i never met no criminal<br>and in the end I'd do it again  
>i don't wanna go to heaven if i cant get in<p>

oh, I'm not a criminal  
>yeah I'm no enemy<br>it's just the way i live  
>i don't wanna go to heaven if i cant get in."<p>

I burst into tears. I couldn't believe I was dead. I cant believe grandpa's gone-forever!

"STOP IT! STOP IT ALL!"

"Why is she so sensitive to this song?" mom whispered. I ran over to her and slapped her ghost in the face. Then I pulled open the clouds which sort of surprised me.

Mom glared at me and rubbed her face in pain. "Where do you think your going?"

"TO LIVE A LIFE, YOU TRY IT!"

And I jumped.  
>_<p>

I walked around. No… I floated around. No one saw me. What was I thinking? This isn't a life. Im dead. For now. I would just go back to heaven, and wait to be reborn.

I went back up, looked down once more at the beautiful grass.

When I landed softly on the clouds, mom was waiting for me. Alone.

"Where's Jay?" I asked.

"They go faster than you think, honey. He's gone."

"NO! I DIDN'T GET TO SAY GOODBYE!"

"Neither did I. I couldn't talk. Not then. Not when my friend was being reborn.

**(Eminem1995, this is for you!)**

A baby floated down to the clouds. On her neck was a little name. Auniqua. Nickname, Niqua (Nee-qwa)

"Whats her last name?" mom asked.

"SEVILLE! THERES A NEW SEVILLE!" I jumped around.

"But we aren't Seville's anymore, sweetie. We will have our new parents last names. And Riley…."

"Yes, mom?"

"I think you should start calling me by my current name, because we wont be related for much longer."

"Ok… mom-oh I mean Brianna."

"Good. Wait- whats that? Do you have a necklace on your neck like this little Niqua?"

I looked down." Alia Stone. Born April 5, 2014."

"That's another month, Riley. But mine says-

Sophie Justice. Born March 7, 2014."

"That's… tomorrow."

**AN: 2 MORE CHAPTERS NOW! OH MY CHEEZ ITS! THEN I WILL BE WORKING ON MY 4****TH**** CHIPMUNK STORY! SO MY STORY DOESN'T LOOK BAD WITH LIKE, NO REVIEWS, REVIEW! ADIOS!**


	8. Moving On

Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for being patient waiting for me to update. I have had a very busy year so I apologize for the long wait. I have not updated… since well… OCTOBER? HOLY CHEEZ IT MACKINTOSH! Well in that case, happy thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year, Hanukah, and what ever else holiday I have missed. Oh yeah, V day, (to me it is known as SINGLES AWARENESS DAY YEEAUH!) Leprechaun day, (ST PATTI'S DAY!) if I wait much longer, I will have this up after Easter.**

**ANYWAYS… ENJOY!" **

"How can I see you only one more day? I was raised by you! How can I just say goodbye like… that? I sighed.

Brianna looked at me but looked away quickly. Looking at her watch, she told me it had just passed midnight. March 6th had passed, and March 7th had arrived. "If you can remember me, after you are reborn, come find me please." Brianna said, now transforming into her new identity, Sophie.

She fell through the clouds but as she did she shrunk smaller and smaller into a pale pink bundle, her hair turning from a dark blonde to an ash black.

I looked at my hair. Since it was artificial, it was slowly changing back. I looked around me, and I noticed I was the only Seville left. No one to see, no one to talk to. Then I heard a voice.

"R-Riley?"

I turned around on my heels.

"NANA?"

Her time had come she had finally passed. The popstar sensation Brittany Seville has died!

"Riley!" she hugged me extremely tight. "Your father, he was arrested. Sentenced to death.

"How did mom… how did mom die?"

"He killed her. The next door neighbors called the cops, and he was an arrested chipmunk.

"How did you die?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"No one lives forever, Brianna."

I saw her shiny birth necklace around her neck. "Amanda Stone, born April 5th, 2014…."

"We're…."

"TWINS!" we said. We would know eachother! But I was confused by the fact that she went from my grandma to my twin. Not everyone could say that.

"You know, Riley, or Alia, we never had a duet. And when we are born we might not have a singing gift anymore. So, why not give it a shot?"

"Sure, what song?" I said mischievously. But that wasn't necessary to answer.

"Robert's got a quick hand.  
>He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.<br>He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid.  
>Yeah, he found a six shooter gun.<br>In his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.  
>But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you." BrittanyAmanda started. Both of us then sang.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet."<p>

My turn to sing alone. "Daddy works a long day.  
>He'll be coming home late, he's coming home late.<br>And he's bringing me a surprise.  
>'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice.<br>I've waited for a long time.  
>Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger,<br>I reason with my cigarette,  
>And say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah."<p>

Together: "All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet."<p>

"YEAH!" we said with a high-five. Her wrinkles were starting to disappear and her eyes were slowly changing color. Her hair was going from a natural gray to brown and mine an UN-natural gray to the same brown. She studied into my eyes and said they were changing to gray. I responded with the same.

We MUST be identical. Theres no other way to put it.

Something funny I also noticed was that everyone else that left heaven changed and shrank right before they fell through the clouds but me and my apparent twin sister were changing slowly but surely. I had already decreased 3 inches in height. Brittany/Amanda had only shrank 1 inch with less than a month until our birth so that let me know I would be the shorter one. I don't care, though. The only thing I am going to make is that I have a loving, caring, father so I don't dye my hair again. I want to have a good life this time so I don't get killed by my father who happens to be a mass-murdering father.

As the sun set I found a comfortable place to relax in the clouds.

**AN: I AM SO HAPPY I AM BACK! I CANT WAIT TO START CHAPTER 9 AND LEAVE YOU IN THE SHOCK AND CLIFFHANGER I HAVE PLANNED! I CANT WAIT TO FINISH MY OTHER BOOKS! AFTER I FINISH MY OTHER BOOKS I WILL START A CHANGED IDENTITY AND AFTER I FINSIH THAT I WILL START OTHER STORIES! YAY I AM HYPER! **_**HAPPY EASTER**_**!**** I AM GOING TO DEVOTE A HALF HOUR EVERY DAY ON BREAK (WEEKDAYS) TO YOU GUYS! WEEKENDS I WILL PLAY MY SIMS GAME (WHERE I PLOT THESE STORIES!) thank you for your patience and for supporting me, I really appreciate it.**


	9. A Changed Identity

Chapter 9

**LAST CHAPTER PEEPS! BTW, I DON'T KNOW IF MY INTERPRETATION OF HEAVEN IS ACCURATE, KNOWING I HAVE NOT DIED YET. Oh wait- I have. I am writing a story right now in heaven- NOT!**

**The last chapter is always the shortest- it's more like an epilogue. **

Days and then weeks passed and it was almost time to say goodbye to what had been my home for only a few months. What I have learned about heaven while I was there was that right before we get into heaven we are unconscious. The heaven guards then figure out whether we were good or bad, and if we are bad we get summoned by the dark lord of the underworld and put to work. Heh, my dad's life- death is gonna suck.

IF you are decided good you then go to where the rest of your species is and get divided into last names. Then you wake up in your destination.

They fit you in whenever there is space for you to be born. Some families are expecting one girl and one boy, or two girls and one boy, depending on what the quantity the doctor says. You see, a heaven guard is always in that part of the hospital. One then sends a message up to heaven and the names and birthdates are then decided and put on a necklace that then goes on your neck.

I find this fairly interesting and thought it over. WHO ARE THE HEAVEN GUARDS?

"Riley?" Nana said.

"Yes?" I responded, shaken from my thoughts.

"Since we are going to be sisters, we should forget about our old names and start going by our new ones. Please call me Amanda, but I want my nickname to be Mandie." I studied her face and nodded, then smiled because now we looked like how we would as a teenager. Her wrinkles were fully gone and so was her gray hair. And so was mine.

"Well then, call me Alia with the nickname of Ali." Mandie grinned back at me. She looked at the date in the upper clouds.

The date was April 5th. We shrank down really short, but we grabbed eachothers hands, and as toddlers, smiled and said "Ready?" we grabbed eachothers hands and finished shrinking being folded into pink blankets. We lost all our grip and our voices- not to mention the teeth, and our ability to move around.

I felt myself slipping through the clouds.

That was the last thing I remembered as Riley Seville.

**CREDITS:**

**Tell me something I don't know- Selena Gomez**

**Born this way- Lady Gaga**

**Concrete Angel- Martina McBride**

**Keep holding on- Avril Levine**

**If I die young- The Band Perry**

**Heaven-OAR**

**Pumped Up Kicks- Foster the People **

**A quick shout out to DeathRedRoses- I understand your business, I have the same problem, which is the same reason I haven't updated since OCTOBER! That's why I forced myself to finish the last 2 chapters today. **

**Since I will have none of the same characters anymore, except for the people who haven't died yet, (YES they will reappear!) I NEED MORE CHARACTERS! SO SUBMIT AWAY! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE SO THE FIRST 10 OR SO WILL HAVE AN APPEARANCE AT ****LEAST TEN**

**And that ends Meet Riley, Daughter Of Brianna Seville and who?**

**Coming soon: A changed identity**


End file.
